


I Spy

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, international Friendship Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: A friendship takes time to grow. Little moments can mean just as much as major adventures. Yugi continues to pursue his bond with Yami after coming home from Duelist Kingdom. [International Friendship Day 2020] One shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> My return for a first love. I would like to finish up what I stated before I retire from writing fanfiction. Enjoy!

_**I Spy** _

The humble game store with a turtle drawing on a sign was closed for the day. The owner, Solomon Muto, was redecorating his little shop. Because his grandson had won Duelist Kingdom, people seeking to buy Duel Monsters—and possibly sneak a peek at the famous duelist who defeated Seto Kaiba and Pegasus J. Crawford—packed the place daily.

“We had so many people today it was hard to even catch a break!” Solomon laughed, holding a broom between his hands. He was a man who held extensive traveling history around the world. He could now add his soul stolen and trapped in a game card to his list of adventures. Exerting a boisterous laugh was what he needed. The extra income was also nice.

Yugi Muto, the newly titled King of Games, opposed his grandpa’s excitement. He liked how one of his favorite games gained so much popularity, and he was sincerely glad that customers came by the shop, but fame was something that he discarded. He always blushed whenever people asked him how he managed to defeat the creator of Duel Monsters. Sometimes he had to slip away to escape the crowds and be with his newly made friends.

“Mhmm,” the teen with golden bangs remarked as he wiped down the glass counter. He held in one hand an aluminum canister to clean glass, and he used his other to wipe with an overly worn rag. As usual he was dressed in his school uniform. His Millennium Puzzle proudly hung around his neck. It was hard to imagine that a piece of gold he spent eight years trying to solve had caused such trouble for him. But after his unforgettable adventure, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. It held more sentimental value than the monetary value based on the gold it was created from.

The grandparent and his grandson were re-organizing the small shop. There was plenty to unpack. Boxes lined up near the walls. The display cases needed to be refilled. The latest action figures had to be placed for easy viewing. Posters advertising new games were rotated like stock.

As Solomon finished his job at the cash register, he looked at the wall clock. “Yugi, I need you to finish mopping so I can get to the bank before they close.”

Yugi was happy to have his grandpa back. His hard work facing against professional duelists paid off. He managed to make his way towards the finals. He looked down at the Puzzle. Through the help of his friends, he achieved that goal.

“Sure, Grandpa,” he replied. He slacked on his homework and studies from time to time. But he was always a good kid.

The elderly man was aware of his grandson’s tremendous trials. Traveling to a remote island to partake in a Duel Monsters tournament was an arduous task. He believed his grandson left out one or two poignant details about his voyage. But he had no reason to pry. He respected the teen’s decision. Locking up the cash register, Solomon grabbed his messenger bag. He expected his grandson to have completed his chore by the time he returned.

Before he left, the two family members exchanged smiles. Life was returning back to normal.

The short teen came to the store’s supply closet. He brought out a large, yellow bucket on wheels. A metal handle rested on one side. The other end held a small compressor to wring the mop’s head. The formula of water and tile cleaning chemicals were already assembled, so all Yugi needed to act upon was soaking the mop. He held an orange handle and gently dumped the mop’s head inside, allowing it to bathe in the sudsy water. He then drained it.

In a sweeping motion, he began his chore. He brought it back and pushed it forth. The large, green tiles shimmered from the water, soap, and elbow grease. Yugi had performed this chore many times before, so he had enough experience to do it right.

The tiles were already brushed from dirt. They became cleaner. With the lights above, they almost perfectly reflected the tri-colored hair. His wrist brushed aside his golden bangs. Mopping was a light chore, but it still called for muscle and stamina. And the short teen was athletic by a lenient standard. He was careful not to wipe against the glass sliding doors. He didn’t want to leave streaks or have to clean them again. When he reached the main door, he began mopping the other side.

As he took his time soaking the threads, he became lost in thought. He never expected those he recently formed a bond with to have helped him. Joey had attempted to sneak past the security team. Yugi offered his one star chip. They supported each other for their independent goals—Yugi to save his grandpa, and Joey to get the grand prize money to pay for his sister’s operation.

The working teen switched his mopping to the other side. The two duelists were far from alone. Téa and Tristan managed to also come to the island. Along with Ryou, they all gave their encouragement. Yugi also had one other aid. When the wet fabric approached where he stood, he stopped. He realized where he was stationed.

“Uh oh,” he mumbled. “I accidentally mopped myself into the center.”

He pondered about what to do next. His black and white sneakers remained on his feet. Any walks would leave marks. He believed he needed to stay perfectly still, lest he ruin his work. He needed only to wait about fifteen minutes. His large, violet eyes gazed around. He noted of all his store had to offer. It wasn’t glamorous. But it was enough to have true gaming costumers leave with joy. At one time he longed for friends to play them with. He now had the opportunity to. He smiled as he formed an idea.

“Hey, um, Yami,” he called.

A spirit arrived out of the upside down pyramid. He appeared quite similar to the high school student. He shared the same tri-color hair, albeit more gold-colored locks. His irises were the same violet color. But his eye structure was narrower. They contrasted the wide orbs of his partner. He answered in a calm yet authoritative voice, “Yes, Yugi?”

The petite teen showed no fear in seeing a spirit. In the past a part of him would hear a voice guiding him as he dueled. Later on the island, he formally met a ghost with no memory. Not even a proper name. The spirit only introduced himself as _Yami_. He aided the young duelist on his journey. Even with conflict of interests, the two mended their bond. Yugi was glad to consider him to be his friend. He explained his situation, “I was just getting some mopping done and—”

“You mopped yourself into the center of the floor again, haven’t you?” Yami surmised. Having shared a body, he had learned of his host’s quirks. Sometimes the young adolescent kept his mind in the clouds.

Yugi ignored him and continued cheerfully, “It’s gonna be awhile before I can move out of this spot. Want to play a game to pass the time?”

Yami pondered the offer. He noted that Yugi proceeded to talk with him as though he were another one of his high school friends. “Alright, that sounds like fun. What game are we playing?”

“Well, I can’t move from this spot to get anything, so how about I Spy?”

“I Spy?”

“Yeah, it’s a game where you say ‘I spy with my little eye,’ and then go on to describe what you’re seeing, like the color or the size of the thing. You’re supposed to give clues so the other person can guess what you’re looking at.”

“Sounds simple enough. Is there any winner to the game?”

“Um, not really. It’s one that me and Grandpa play whenever we take long car rides and we wanna kill the time.”

“If those are the rules, we can play without a winner. I’m ready when you are.”

“Oh, um, OK, I’ll go first.” Yugi looked around the room. He knew of his partner’s phenomenal skills as a duelist. There was no goal to win. So he decided to try a straightforward item to get the game started. “I spy with my little eye something…. Red and black.”

“So something based on color,” Yami observed aloud. His own violet eyes gazed around the same room. He studied the packages. He observed what was behind the glass. He watched the shelves, keeping an eye out for those specific descriptions.

The small teen watched in amusement. His partner acted with valor during the tournament. They needed to because they were on a mission. Now was a time to play without a care.

“Is it the Red Eyes Black Dragon figurine?” the spirit guessed.

Yugi blinked. He grew surprised with his friend’s lightning conclusion. He then smiled, “You got it!”

“There aren’t a whole lot of items that are both red and black,” Yami disclosed. He could tell his partner was genuinely happy he uncovered the correct subject. He grew proud of his victory in playing a new game. He became even more delighted in playing alongside his friend. Ready to continue, he asked, “What’s next?”

“Now it’s your turn,” Yugi instructed. “Find something to describe, and I’ll try and guess what it is.”

“Alright,” Yami nodded. He viewed the room again. Now he was in the seat of the orator. Keeping in mind his recent journey, he began, “See if you can figure out—”

“You hafta say, ‘I spy with my little eye something,’ and then go from there.”

“I spy with my little eye something…. something flat and orange.”

“OK, flat and orange.” Yugi’s wide eyes went on a hunt. He knew what products the store carried. Now he was searching for something in particular.

Yami silently observed his partner. The boy had bravely traveled to Duelist Kingdom to save his grandpa. They had faced many tough opponents—Weevil Underwood, Mako Tusnami, and Mai Valentine. Their enemies enlisted many tricks up their sleeves—PaniK and the Paradox Brothers. Some even carried his own Millennium Item. Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters, showed his own, The Millennium Eye. The determined boy and his helping spirit’s teamwork in the end won them the final match.

“You said orange and flat,” Yugi repeated out loud once more. “I don’t think it’s the orange cardboard box in the glass case. It’s orange and the box is technically flat. But…”

The spirit watched as the gears in the young boy’s mind turned. He asked, “Would it be against the rules if I added to the description?”

“Not really,” the teen cooly replied. “This game is kinda on perspectives. If you were talking about the cardboard, then it would count. But if I guessed the box as it is shaped… Like I said, I don’t think that’s what you were spying. Let me try again.”

Yami nodded. Perhaps if his friend was unable to complete his turn, he would win that round. He carried a hard drive for victory. Despite his desire, he wanted the boy to succeed. Perhaps that wish demonstrated a greater ambition for friendship over triumph.

Yugi’s wide eyes looked past the counter. “Oh, I think I know what you mean by _flat_. It’s Harpy’s Pet Dragon on the poster.”

“Correct,” Yami praised.

“Yes!” Yugi cheered. “I got that one right!”

Seeing the boy’s mirth made Yami smile. “I see what you mean by perspective. That wasn’t too perplexing, was it?”

“C’mon,” Yugi dismissively waved his free hand. “It was fun. Now it’s my turn again to pick something.”

“I’m ready to play.”

“Awesome! I spy with my little eye something…. Ah! Something with numbers.”

“I see it’s not something with color. Could it be the Duel Monsters cards on display? Their Attack and Defense points?”

“Nope. Not Duel Monsters related this time.”

“I see. So not their stars, either?” Yami turned surprised that his first choice was incorrect. He decided to try once more. He spotted note cards and tiny stamps on the toys. “Any of the price tags on the merchandise?”

“No. That’s a good guess, though.”

“Let’s see… Something with numbers… The phone dial pad?”

“No, that would be too complicated. I barely saw that from where I’m standing. It’s something I see.”

“So not any of the cash receipts? What else has numbers?” Yami looked towards the back of the store. He heeded what hung in the back. He paid attention to the lower half. “The calendar!”

“Yep!” Yugi became happy that his friend had successfully figured out his choices. If they were keeping track of points, Yami would have two, and Yugi would have one. The game was still young.

“My turn to pick something, right?” Yami asked. He was eager to play once more.

“Yeah, just remember how to start.”

“I spy with my little eye something…. with five fingers.”

“More numbers?”

“Specifically the hand.”

“Hmm…. You said five fingers, so not a three-finger claw. Is it one of the Duel Monsters cards on display?”

“No.”

“OK, uh, how about one of the figurines? Would it be one that’s still in the box? Or one that’s already put together?”

“Neither one of those.”

“Hand…. Hand…” Yugi tried to focus on what else would hold five digits. He counted the cartoon characters. He saw shapes like circles, squares, and triangles on the boxes. He found nothing else with five fingers or a hand. “I give up. What is it?”

Yami blinked. His pal had exhibited his courage and strength, even in a number of Shadow Games. To see him surrender appeared strange. “You sure you want to do that?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. Grandpa gave me some challenging ones when we played. Besides, I’m curious to know your choice is.”

Yami yielded to his teammate’s choice. The game was designed for fun, not competition. His ghostly hand pointed towards a shelf. “It’s the design on the cover.”

Yugi looked towards that direction. He spotted a book. The front did hold a mysterious hand with drawn jewels over each five finger nail. “Oh, the game guide and rules for one of the R.P.G.s. That’s a good one.”

Yami didn’t want the game to end on a sad note. He suggested, “How about one more round?”

“Sure.” Yugi brightly nodded. He was pleased to see his friend enjoying himself. He looked around the room. The items were running low. He glanced up at his friend. Yami was a tough opponent; he needed something good. He joyfully smiled.

“I spy with my little eyes something that you can show, but can’t see.”

“Hmm…” Yami pondered. “Something to show but can’t see…. Well, in your classes, you were talking about molecule structures and gases. Is it air?”

“Wow, I’m surprised you paid attention to that lecture. But nope! Not air!”

“Time is displayed with two hands and number ticks. Is it the clock?”

“Nu uh.”

Yami summed up it was something abstract. “Time?”

“That would make a good guess. But no.”

The spirit folded his arms. His eyes foraged the room. His mind inspected the description and rattled for a solution. “This is a truly intricate choice.”

Games were a hobby for the boy and his companion. They found a joy in playing with rules to find a path towards victory, either against an opponent or themselves. How Yugi first met Yami was the long journey in solving the Puzzle he wore around his neck. It took him eight long years to solve it. He shared those pleasurable pastimes with his new friends—Joey, Téa, Tristan, and Ryou. They played Duel Monsters and other packages sold right there in the Kami Game Shop. Yugi’s goal was met thanks to a wish he made from that Puzzle.

“It’s our friendship!” he happily declared.

Yami’s concentration broke. He faced his partner. He was quiet for a moment, stunned at the eclipsed answer. He then smiled.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head, unable to believe that he had uttered something so corny. “Sorry if I ruined your chance at guessing.”

Yami shook his head. “I’m glad you revealed it. The answer testifies to what we have between us.”

The boy and the spirit smiled.

The duo stopped when they heard the door open. Since the store hours were posted out front, and because it was towards the end of the day, no one else should be stopping by. Their eyes forward, they spotted the elderly man had returned from his errand. Solomon’s aged eyes looked inside and saw his grandson standing, still holding the mop.

“Did you mop yourself in the center of the room again?” the grandparent chuckled.

“Um,” Yugi mumbled as a tiny blush appeared on his cheeks.

“You know you could have walked over the tiles and re-mopped that section. You didn’t need to stand in one place and wait for it to dry.”

“That’s OK, Grandpa.” Yugi looked at Yami. “I just played a little game to pass the time.”

**The** **End**


End file.
